Estoy seguro
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Sigurd tuvo un día largo y agotador. Lo bueno es que encontró la cura perfecta para esos días largos y agotadores. Una sola historia de Sigurd x Diadora. Traducción del inglés al español del fanfiction original "I'm Sure" de FiliaFlammae.


_Traducción del fanfiction en inglés **"I'm sure" **_escrito por_** FiliaFlammae. **_

_Es una sola historia romántica de Sigurd y Diadora de Fire Emblem 4. Tanto los personajes, como el juego pertenecen a Nintendo e Intelligent Systems._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Estoy seguro.<span>**

"Por lo menos todos los pueblos que he visitado han dado mucho apoyo. Mientras que esa confianza no vacile, el estado de ánimo general de Verdane no decaerá. La siguiente oleada de reclutas, con un poco de suerte, mantendrán la buena voluntad que han aprendido en sus lugares de origen."

"Bueno, eso es reconfortante"-respondió Lord Sigurd. -"En verdad te deseo la mejor de las suertes con estos nuevos reclutas, ya que entran"

El Príncipe Jamka asentó la cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud. -"Gracias. Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces."

Sigurd se volvió hacia atrás. -"Fue un placer hablar contigo, como siempre. Ten cuidado."

"Lo mismo para ti"- respondió Jamka. Se dio la vuelta, dio indicaciones a sus dos escoltas y procedieron a salir de la sala.

Sigurd se asomó en una de las puertas en la parte posterior de la sala, se asomó en otra y procedió a subir las escaleras de al lado, todo con bastante lentitud. Atender los asuntos internos de Verdane era un grato respiro después de la larga campaña para rescatar a su amiga Adean y derrocar al hechicero, Sandima. Como caballero, desde luego, no se retrajo de las batallas -ahora que piensa en eso, Ethlin a menudo lo regañó por meterse en conflictos sin pensarlo- pero no podía negar el valor de la paz ni de la relajación. Dicho esto, Verdane todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de que su tumulto interno se estableciera. Había tenido que poner fin a dos incidentes de bandidos ya, y que sólo había estado aquí en Evans desde hace un mes. Y pensar que esto era lo mejor que podía conseguir para una luna de miel... por órdenes de permanecer estacionados aquí y ayudar al Príncipe Jamka a restablecer el orden. No es que él dejaría a su nuevo amigo manejar todo por sí solo, pero aun así. Podría haber traído a Diadora de vuelta a Chalphy por ahora.

Suspiró fuerte mientras abría la puerta a sus aposentos. Las cosas podrían ser peores, supuso. Todavía podría estar luchando. Una vez que él y Jamka se hicieran cargo de las cosas, él y las tropas podrían retirarse a Chalphy en paz. Una ligera sonrisa surgió en su rostro mientras se quitaba su capa y camisa. Sí, sería bueno ver su casa otra vez.

El joven noble se volteó mientras se acercaba a su cama y, en una manera poco digna de un lord, se echó de espaldas, cayendo con los brazos abiertos sobre las sábanas. La cama era más suave de lo habitual para él, o tal vez era simplemente porque estaba cansado. En realidad, él estaba más cansado que no se había dado cuenta antes. No sabía si era por la tensión, la aparición de una enfermedad, el insomnio, o simplemente por ir a la cama más tarde. Ah, bueno... tal vez podía tomar una siesta antes de la cena. La cama se sentía bastante agradable…

Un repentino 'clic' fuerte lo sobresaltó. Con los ojos abiertos, se apresuró y se apoyó en una posición de sentado, a pesar de que batalló con mareos para incorporarse. Vagos pensamientos y figuras a medio formar se deslizaron de su mente a medida que avanzaba. ¿Había realmente caído dormido así, y soñaba?

La mujer en la puerta se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. -"¡Oh, lo siento, amor! ¿Es un mal momento?"

"¿Qué...? ¡No, no, Diadora, adelante!"-Sigurd sonrió a modo de disculpa y por nerviosismo se pasó la mano por su desaliñado pelo azul. -"Sólo lamento que me tuvieras que encontrar así. Creo que me quedé dormido."

Diadora cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de ella y apoyó lo que parecía ser dos bastones contra el gabinete cercano. -"Ah, ¿no has descansado lo suficiente? ¿Crees que has estado despertándote muy temprano en las mañanas?"

Sigurd se frotó un ojo cerrado con su palma. -"Eh, podría ser. Podrían ser muchas cosas."

"Espero que no vayas a decaer por algo"-se inquietó Diadora, sentándose a lado de él en la cama.

"No, lo dudo"-Sigurd le aseguró. -"No hay síntomas. Supongo que simplemente no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente."

"Bueno, si estás seguro"-reconoció Diadora, aunque su rostro aún mostraba preocupación.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sigurd llevó su mano hasta la cara de ella y tomó su mandíbula delicada entre sus dedos, volteando su rostro hacia él. No sabía qué tan encantador fue su aspecto y qué tan recatada era su personalidad, pero algo en Diadora tibiaba su interior cada vez que estaban juntos. Ya se sentía mejor de lo que se sentía justo después de despertarse. Había oído tantas veces en su juventud que el amor a primera vista era una mentira, o al menos algo tan raro que uno no debería esperar. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, él y Diadora habían sido uno de esos casos raros. Él vio la preocupación en los ojos amatista de ella que se derrite en dulce alegría, incluso mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"Sí"-susurró ella con una sonrisa alegre. -"Puedes estar seguro."

Sigurd rió entre dientes ligeramente. -"Lo estoy ahora."

Sus labios se encontraron con suavidad. El toque suave y cálido le emocionó a él, a diferencia de que cualquier otra cosa fuera posible. Algo se agitó en lo profundo de él, obligándolo a deslizar su mano por el cuello de ella y rodear su cintura con el otro brazo. Diadora respondió con entusiasmo, ella se quitó su chal y puso sus dos brazos alrededor de él, jalándolo hacia ella. Sus bocas se presionaron juntas y comenzaron a frotarse una contra la otra. Antes de que Sigurd supiera, los dos se echaron y se recostaron suavemente en la cama, aunque ninguno de ellos rompió el contacto. La pareja se mantuvo incluso con más fuerza, en todo caso, alentado por el lecho acogedor. En todas partes de sus cuerpos se tocaron, Sigurd no sentía nada, sino el calor, la comodidad y el amor. Sus manos y labios se mantuvieron en movimiento en uno sobre el otro durante casi un minuto antes de que finalmente se apartaran el uno del otro, desesperados por respirar.

"Supongo que no debemos ponernos demasiado cómodos"-dijo Diadora entre ligeros jadeos.-"La cena será pronto."

"Cierto"-confirmó Sigurd. Se puso de pie, recogió su abrigo tirado en el suelo, y deslizó sus brazos en las mangas de este. -"¿Puedo asumir que lo retomaremos de donde lo dejamos?"-preguntó con picardía.

Diadora reía nerviosamente mientras se volvía a poner su chal. -"Por supuesto."


End file.
